footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Conference 2014-15
The 2014–15 Football Conference season is the eleventh season with the Conference consisting of three divisions and the thirty-fifth season overall. The Conference covers the top two levels of Non-League football in England. The Conference Premier is the fifth highest level of the overall pyramid, whilst the Conference North and Conference South exist at the sixth level. The top team and the winner of the play-off of the Premier division will be promoted to Football League Two, while the bottom four are relegated to the North or South divisions. The champions of the North and South divisions will be promoted to the Premier division, alongside the play-off winners from each division. The bottom three in each of the North and South divisions are relegated to the premier divisions of the Northern Premier League, Isthmian League or Southern League. Conference Premier |biggest away win=Chester 0–5 Barnet Gateshead 1–6 Grimsby Town |highest scoring=Nuneaton Town 4–4 Telford United Forest Green Rovers 5–3 Southport Chester 5–3 Nuneaton Town | longest wins = 6 games Torquay United | longest unbeaten = 20 games Bristol Rovers | longest winless = 11 games Telford United Welling United | longest losses = 8 games Welling United |highest attendance= |average attendance= |prevseason=2013–14 |nextseason=2015–16 }} Promotion and relegation Teams promoted from 2013–14 Conference North * AFC Telford United (League Champions) * Altrincham (Play-off Winners) Teams promoted from 2013–14 Conference South * Eastleigh (League Champions) * Dover Athletic (Play-off Winners) Teams relegated from 2013–14 Football League Two * Bristol Rovers * Torquay United Expelled from Conference National * Hereford United * Salisbury City League table Play-offs First leg |stadium=The New Lawn, Nailsworth |attendance= |referee= Lee Swabey }} |goals2= Arnold |stadium=Ten Acres, Eastleigh |attendance= 3,251 |referee= Simon Bennett }} Second leg Taylor |goals2= |stadium=Memorial Stadium, Bristol |attendance= 10,536 |referee= Darren England }} John-Lewis |goals2= |stadium=Blundell Park, Cleethorpes |attendance= 6,286 |referee= Ben Toner }} Final |goals2=John-Lewis |penalties1= Lines Taylor Brown Balanta Mansell |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties2= Disley John-Lewis Pittman Clay |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance= 47,029 |referee= }} Results Stadia and locations Top scorers Conference North Promotion and relegation Teams promoted from 2013–14 Northern Premier League Premier Division *Chorley (League Champions) *AFC Fylde (Play-off Winners) Teams promoted from 2013–14 Isthmian League Premier Division *Lowestoft Town (Play-off Winners) Teams relegated from 2013–14 Conference Premier *Tamworth *Hyde League table Play-offs First leg |goals2= |stadium=Nethermoor Park, Guiseley |attendance= |referee= |stack=y }} Second leg |goals2= Boshell Holdsworth |stadium=Kellamergh Park, Fylde |attendance= |referee= |stack=y }} Felix |goals2= Doyle Roscoe |penalties1= Southwell Mills Garner Jones Piergianni McGhee Steer |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Dean Dorney Whitham Jarvis Flynn Burns Ross |stadium=York Street, Boston |attendance= |referee= }} Final Jarvis |goals2= Boyes Dickinson Boshell |stadium=Victory Park, Chorley |attendance= |referee= }} Results Stadia and locations Top scorers Conference South Promotion and relegation Teams promoted from 2013–14 Isthmian League Premier Division *Wealdstone (League Champions) Teams promoted from 2013–14 Southern League Premier Division *Hemel Hempstead Town (League Champions) *St Albans City (Play-off Winners) The division ran one club short due to the expulsion of Salisbury City. League table Play-offs First leg Montgomery |stadium=West Leigh Park, Havant |attendance= |referee= }} |goals2= Flood |stadium=The Enclosed Ground, Whitehawk |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg Angol |goals2= Dutton Mullings |stadium=Meadow Park, Borehamwood |attendance= |referee= }} |stadium=The Camrose, Basingstoke |attendance= |referee= }} Final Morais |goals2= Deering |stadium=Meadow Park, Borehamwood |attendance= |referee= }} Results Stadia and locations Top scorers References Category:National League (English football) seasons 5 Category:2014–15 Football Conference Eng